The kid and the rockstar
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: Growing up everyone make choices some for the good and the others well yeah...
1. Prologue

**The Kid and the Rockstar**

**Summary: With every action there a reaction and those can be the hardest to regret...**

**Warning: No beta...**

**A/N: Told in Axel p.o.v .. Pairing Axel/Aqua **

**Prologue**

_It was well after midnight when we got the call that change our fate. Well I should say it was my machine that got the call..._

_We were out partying at a friend of a friend house that night. "What does my Cinderella need to be home before midnight?" I joke once she pushed herself off my lap.._

"_No. I don't need to be home but someone else does." Those ocean-blue eyes cast themselves over toward the young punk who fellow us here.._

"_Well if that the case I wouldn't mind seeing Ventus being turn into a punkin." I smirked at her pulling the young women who hold my heart as her own into a short lived kiss._

"_Gross! Get a room Aqua." My little pest groaned out.. "Lea, do you have to keep putting your tongue in my sister mouth every time I'm around! And Aqua why do you let him do that to you.. I mean it's Lea! You can't really enjoy it, do you?"_

_She just sighed out a groaned before pushing her brother out the door.. "Home Ven. Now."_

"_But why can't I stay here with everyone else." The more she pushed him up the street the more he whined..._

"_Because those party are not for ten year old. So next time when I say 'stay home' please listen."_

"_Or else she tied you to your bed." His eyes widen in fear as he looked back at me. "Trust me, you know she would do that." _

"_Lea, you have to come home with us to save me from her wrath! Please!" Curse those puppy dogs eyes and the sadness in her eyes knowing we're about to leave each other for the night..._

_For these last few weeks it's becoming harder and harder to say good-night to her. "Alright. I'll save you from her scary wrath."_

"_Silly boys of mine. Telling lies about me. I'm the sweetest, kindness person of all Twilight Town."_

"_Babe, I think all that punch went to your head." I had to pick on her. "You're more like the greatest (s)anit of this person with the kindness heart. With a soft spot for misfits like myself." _

"_You're not a misfit, Lea. Just misunderstood from time to time." gentle word come from her soft lips as they place a butterflies kiss on my cheek._

_Her behavior this last week been a little odd to me. She more.. I don't know how to word it.. She just want to be hold a lot more and know I love her more then anything.._

_Once we walked into their place. I flopped on the couch as Ven cling to me on one side as Aqua curled up on the other side...wrapping up with the thrown blanket. "Still not feeling well sis?" Her expression was some what annoyed at those words since she hasn't said a word to me.._

_But I sort of figure it out when she pass on the drinks and the joint that was being passed around.. She didn't even touch any of the snack food, Marluxia had out..._

"_I'm fine really you two. Just catching a cold or something." It is mid-December after all so it wouldn't be surprising . "It's bed time Ven." she warned as he started the normal kid thing for about ten minutes before looking at me.._

"_Are you going to be here all night, Lea." He always look up to me like a older brother sometime maybe more.._

"_Yeah... I'll be here when you wake up.. You said so yourself.. 'You can't get raid of me easily'." He seem to accepted that answer since he went to bed without any more arguing over it.. _

_Aqua curled more into me resting her head right above my heart. "So do you think there going to be a call back?" _

"_I wish I could say yes but we did have Larxene filling in for you so I don't know." She merely nod against me not bothering to voice her thoughts to me... _

"_So wanna tell me where you had to be at today?" She gave us very little details of why she need Larxene to take her place. We thought it had something to do with Ven but he seem more then fine to me.._

"_I just had somewhere to be.. can you please just leave it at that." I wanted to push the subject but with her I can't argue.. If it's important she tell me when the time right... So I dropped it... _

"_I been thinking about the what if and I can't leave Twilight Town with you guys." I felt my heart sink before I went numb. "Ven, only ten year old.. It wouldn't be good for him to be drag all over the world with us.. And I already talk with Terra." _

"_Terra? What the heck does he want?" I snorted out.. There always been a rival between us over her.._

"_He can't keep an eye on him for months or end.. Even if he could Ven wouldn't be happy being force to stay here. So I thought it would be best if Larxene take my place in the band." Again I want to throw a fit.. Kick and scream about how this is her band not Larxene... but I couldn't.. I don't want her mad at me..._

"_Then I'll stay too.. since he can be more then a handful for you." Yeah I'll be casting away my only ticket of getting out of this place but whole world is her and Ven..._

"_Don't thrown away your future for me. Please this is your only chance of proving how you are a somebody not a nobody from Twilight Town. Beside I want bragging right of being the girlfriend." _

"_How can I refuse when you put it that way.. I'm not going to like it but I'll do it for you."_

_It was after two when we fell asleep on the couch, holding on to each other when Larxene called. " We got the call back. Out train out of here leaves by six so you two better be there." _

_Aqua took the phone squealing.. "Shut up! No way!" I'll never understand the female language. A moment later after thing calmed down... Aqua explain how she'll be staying behind.. "He need me here more then the guys need me out there. So I'm leaving the baby-sitting duties to you from now on.. And I'll make sure Lea on that train." _

_It doesn't feel right knowing in three hours.. I'm leaving behind the only person who really gives a damn about me behind..._

"_Don't look at me like that. You need to go and I need to stay here." We talked on that subject until I had to go... Leaving her crying wasn't easy..._

_The more she said go.. The more I wanted to stay.. 'I won't let myself be your regret in life... so go Lea.. We'll be here waiting for you to get back." So many tears fell from those eyes... even after I held her close to me saying my good-byes..._

"_I love you more then anything."_

"_I know you do.. I love you too. Now go before you miss the train.." She shoved me out the door of her apartment..._

_I'm not sure when Ven woke up but he was there waiting for me at the station.. "You're just going to leave us... just like that!" _

"_She told me to go.. She not going to let herself be the biggest regret in my life for holding me to a place I can't care to live in." He looked over to the rest of the band for help but there nothing else to say.. "She made up her mind and I mine." I walked pass him boarding the only train out of this place..._

"_**HEARTLESS JERK! I HOPE YOU DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE!" **He yelled as the door closed behind me as I said my last farewell to this god forsaking place..._


	2. At last we met

**The Kid and The Rockstar**

**Chapter One: At last me meet..**

**Roxas p.o.v.**

**Warning No Beta **

_Thirteen year later~_

All of Twilight Town been talking about it.. Fans been screaming over it... Newspaper keep trying to make it the BIG news story.. The radio DJ won't shut about it...

_The Storms will be preforming tomorrow night at the Minnie Center.. Ticket are already sold out..._

But that not the big news that has everyone freaking out...

"Did you guys hear! The bass guitar from The Storms is moving here!" Olette just had to squeal out right next to my ear. "Can you believe it's been thirteen years since they been here!"

I can't honestly explain her at times or let alone any of my other female friends.. The only thing I can say about them is all three of them been obsession with all the guys from the band...

I,myself am a huge fan, Mostly because I grew up listening to them. My Mom use to be a fan before she died when I was ten.. She always loved the bass player even met a couple of times. When his band just started out back when they were all fifteen. She told me countless stories...

It's always been my life dream to be like them! Growing up hearing all those stories but... sadly I can't sing and I have no money for a guitar... let alone lesson to learn how to play...

"I wonder why a famous rock-star would want to move to a boring town like this one." Hanyer jealous come out at the mention of this..

Again without understanding my friends.. He been in love with Olette since we were five.. but now that we are teenager he doesn't have the guts/balls to tell her how he feels...

"This town always been special to him in someway.. Remember his Q&A on facetube a fan asked him. 'If you could live anywhere in the world you pick? His answer was here in our quiet town." Namine always up on everything hip and new.. Henceforth she dating Riku now... and I'm the idiot who still like her...

"Yeah,yeah who care! Does anyone else here care. Cuz I sure don't!" Hanyer tried to get some support from Sora and Riku or even Pence...

"Stop being such a sourpuss, Hanyer." Kairi scold him as she held eight ticket. "I got one for you too! Since I took the time to eat, sleep, breath, the job board.. Then camp put for forty-eight hour in line to get them."

Hanyer jealous sub-side as he hug her to death before grabbing his ticket. "YES! This calls for some ice cream." Before we could say anything he took off. I wanted to give him a heads up about the stalking fans who been camping out there just for a glimpse of the band but I guess it a hard lesson for him to learn...

All the fan site keep releasing false statement about which train they're coming in by and the time.. Which is causing the station to be filled with rude screaming fan-girls and boys. Good thing I like to walk home or I'll never get home.

"Hey guys I have to get to work now." Riku sinister look gave away his plan of terrorizing people. "Namine let's go play we're famous."

She hooked her arms around his. "Yes lets! See you guys later at the beach!"

Once Hanyer come back Sora and Kairi were the next to leave. "I need some sleep, love ya guys."

"Later." Sora waved following right behind his girlfriend..

Olette dragged Pence and Hanyer off shopping more like to carrying her bags... I quickly bailed before she con me in it going...

Hanging out at the clock tower by myself wouldn't be any fun... Skateboarding was fun until Seifer showed up... running up and down the tunnel like a crazy person was great until I got yelled. "Reckless teenager on drugs!"

How come when you're a teen and you're just trying to have some fun or found way to entertain yourself everyone always stereo type you as a trouble maker on that stuff...

Okay so at night sometime my friends hang out in the tunnel for role-play/cosplay as vampire or just come to see the local talent of awesome bands preforming here.

Wait I guess I said a lot before telling everyone about myself sorry about that.. My Mom named me, Roxas Alex, my last name been changed so many times in the last three year I don't remember it..

My mother was a teen mom kind of like that 16 and pregnant show.. I'm not sure who my dad is but I do knew he send child support atleast once a moth to the elderly women that's been taking care of me.. She runs the apartment building I live in.. Although we never met he does take care of me..

I'm thirteen years old and finally on my summer vacation! I didn't think this day would ever come! Well actually it start tomorrow... a month of nothing.. no brain power need...

I guess you can call me a normal kid but my dear friend call me mopey and sometime emo but only on my bad days.. I have a big temper issues.. I'm working on that.. 'Should of been born a red-head.' I'm not sure if there anything else to say about me.. I live alone in one room apartment mostly everything I need I can get my monthly allowances.

"Yo Roxas! Beach time!" Hanyer yelled down the tunnel at me...

"Bonfire and firecrackers!" I yelled back rush up to him as we race toward the train station to met up with everyone.. Pushing our way through the crowd outside since they got kicked out...

"Maybe they are inside right now as we speak!" Kairi squealed out his name. "Axel!" Sora just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend behavior.. I feel some pity for him... just a tiny bit...

"Oh Demyx!": There goes Olette on her favorite member... I'm never going to understand the fair sex...

Right one cue Namine squealed out her member. Eww on Axel. Double eww on Demyx and oh the hottie Zexion!" It's kind of funny for me to watch this... every time the girls go off on their favorite dream guy their boyfriend get so jealous...

"Larxene is the hottest chick known to man." Leave it to Pence to state his option.

"Oh yes she is hot!" Riku added his two cents to this..

"He always did fall for the bitchy type." Sora spoke the truth and that why he with Namine.. She may look sweet and cute and like a saint but deep down if you cross her.. she a mad women with a chainsaw..

We laugh over Sora statement as Namine turned on him and Riku as we board the train for the beach.. Sing out loud one of our favorite song by them...

**Axel p.o.v **

For the first time in a long time my lungs are breathing in fresh air.. I closed my eyes for a moment. "Smells like home." I spoke as we left the train..

"It reeks of cows, mountain air and everything I left behind when we moved far far away." Leave it to Miss Queen Bee to start complaining once her feet touch the platform.. "Can someone please tell me why you're moving back here again?"

"Because he need a break from the fast pace life we all been living." Zexion rely for me.. "Since we're taking time off as well.. You may curse out Demyx for the next nine months, then kill him on your due date.. Since we all want to be as far away from you at that time.. Far away as we can get."

"Come on guys don't make her mad, please. Remember I have to stay in the same room with her." Wrong choice of words dear Demy...

"Have too? Since when do you HAVE to stay with me.. Was it apply when you said 'I do' or when you decide we need to have a child.. That I- not you have to carry, care for, and endure my body doing weird things!" She stormed off then with her puppy Demy following right behind her...

I felt Zexion cold blue eyes on me. "Think she still around here?" I guess being on edge since Larxene decide here of all places will be our last show until we return or rebirth our self..

"Don't you mean 'where she is'. It's not like she can move anywhere else." Zexion didn't say else.. he knew what that meant..

It's weird being back home after so long... nothing change a bit... Some old boring place that holds endless fun and memories for me...

Every place I pass on my walk home has the same paint color as before I left.. even the apartment building is the same.. right down to the really ugly paint job...

"Is that my very handsome grand-baby!" I shook my head at how senile she getting after all these years..

"Grams, I told you I'm not a baby anymore. I'm twenty-eight." No matter how old I get she will always view like child. Squeezing my cheeks, telling me how I grown and then start on me about not bring 'her' along to rock out.

She a rocker until the end...

"Anymore tattoos or cute groupie your sweet on?" And here come my Q&A.. "Are you staying here or at the hotel?"

"Yes to the first, no to the second, and yes to your third if my old room still here." When I split town when I was fifteen. She told me she turning my room into a indoor hot tub room.

"The couch is comfy enough for a rebellious grandchild who come and goes as he please." This cue my scolding of a lifetime.. "Now sit and listen to everything I'm going to tell you!"

The moment I sat down the old hag turn the table on me. "Are you not going to ask about..."

**Roxas p.o.v **

The beach was fun until we got in trouble for having really huge fire going...

I didn't get home until after midnight.. Miss Layla was standing outside waiting up to lecture me about kids my age should be in bed before ten or so..

"Teenager... I swear get more rebellious with each generation."

Sometime she say the most weirdest thing to me. "Um night." she only stop out of my way so I can enter...

"I hope so." The way she looks at me sometime it feel like my real grandparent standing in front of me. "Just to be on the safe side I'm going to walk you to your door."

"N-no you don't have to.. I mean I'm on the top floor." She very pushing when she want to be but lucky for me she left it at that.. Only adding in how she can hear and see everything that happen in her building.

"Um okay." she really creepy at times as I felt her eyes on me the whole time way up to my place...

A good night sleep in need so we can stalk where the band rehearsal at.. Just to get a autograph or a picture or maybe both if we're lucky...

Maybe staying up late was a bad idea.. I mean five am does come a lot quicker if you go to bed at one... Olette is one of the worst person to get a woke up call. "Are you still in bed you lazy butt! Roxas, I swear if I come over there and you're still in bed I'll give you the treatment."

Before I could say anything she screamed at Hanyer as she hung up on me.. I honestly don't understand My lips tumble to say something.. Anything... but nothing came out as Hanyer shoved me down the rest of the way..

"Oh my god, do you guys realize who we just ran into!" She squealed out as I stood there in shock at who just saved me from a ER trip... "What did he feel like, Roxas?"

"Let's just go already!" Hanyer grumble out as he walk ahead of us...

"Oh don't be like that.. you know I love you more then some silly band member." I couldn't help but add my thought to this matter to help Hanyer out...

"Oh yea especially when she has you cosplay in the bedroom when ever you two decide to get married. I can see it now a nice house near some lake-" Hanyer glared at me until I stop talking...

"New Flash Roxas. I'm only fourteen." his temper lash out at my tasteless joke... "Beside I'm marrying Larxene!"

The once sweet, calm, and kind Olette went out the window as she turned on him faster then anything.. "You can't marry someone who already has a husband!" he just smirk as he kept picking on her about dying her hair blonde.. She nearly slap him for that.. "Maybe I should do your hair like Demyx! Just so I can have some eye candy."

"Maybe it will tune down his attitude problem." Riku met with us along with Namine following right beside him.

"Please don't start fighting... it's to early for it." she yawned out semi leaning on Riku for support.. "Pence is already there holding our spot. So just keep walking.. Oh and Sora skating near by so he'll drop in when he's done along with Kairi."

Meeting up with everyone was the highlight since there not a lot happen for awhile as we waited outside the bar.. We just hanged out, talk, goof around on skateboard, quiz each other on their song lyric, but Pence found another fan to talk with the whole time...

"Hey guys this is Xion." The short black hair girl only waved at us.. She seem a little weird to me but she nice to Pence so whatever.. "The sliver hair one is Riku, the blonde sleeping on him is Namine. The red-head is Kairi. The one skateboarding is her boyfriend, Sora.. The two fighting like an married couple is Olette and Hanyer.. and the last one is Roxas."

She stayed beside Pence the whole time (not that I blame her.. I mean meeting all of us before noon is scary.) Well that was until the girls nearly killed anyone for blocking the site of a band member. Dress in all black and red.

"**ZEXION!" ** Let the squealing, drooling, and gawking begin! With random screaming thing at the poor guy.

"**ZEXION SO HOT!"**

"**HE LOOKED AT US!"**

"**FIRST AXEL! NOW ZEXION!" **

I think I'll go deaf if I ever become a rock star.. I really don't know how they put up with all the screaming girls...

"I see you're better at walking on flat surfaces then stairs." GREAT! Now I'm going to be known as the fan who incapable of walking down steps.

I though Kairi was going to faint on us with him begin this close to us.. " You guys wanna come in and watch the preview for tomorrow night."

Again my stupid voice left me as he waited for my reply. "Heck yes!" Riku spoke first for me as Kairi and I were still stunned out of our mind...

"All friend of... Roxas can come as my guest." '_He know my name.' _ I thought then I remember Olette yelling it after he caught me...

"Hey Roxas, um I'm going to wait here with Xion." I'm normally a close net person but I don't want to leave anyone on the side walk that been waiting month for this once in the lifetime moment.. "She can came she if want too."

The both of them just hug me saying. "Thanks." a million time... I can't help it I'll do anything for a friend happiness.

All of us follow right behind, Axel, while Riku and Sora held Kairi's hand down, we sat where ever he told us too.. Zexion kept looking at us weird for some unknown reason..

"I know this is going to be our greatest summer ever." Namine announce as most of us agreed... But I still believe this is all a dream and when I wake up I'll be back in school, sleeping through my classes... talk about my worst nightmare...

The moment Olette grew silent and made this weird squeak noise... I knew Demyx just walked in.. "No?" Zexion point around him as spoke half sentence to his friend much like I do with Sora and Hanyer...

"She not feeling up to it." Demyx also doesn't look all that well, kind of wobbly... His sea green were widen, his legs look like they won't support him any longer...

"How did it go?" Once Axel asked Demyx collapse on the floor rumbling. "I'm having t-t-twins."

"That something to write a novel about.. A man carrying twins, who is a bass guitarist of a group of friend trying to pretend they're famous." Zexion joke about that idea..

Riku, Hanyer, Pence and even Sora was disappointed about Larxene not showing up.. Short after they pulled Demyx together.. They started to practicing.. I didn't think it would as loud as it got.. but that's when I could see their lips moving as Zexion and Demyx kept looking over at us...

As they wrapped up the last song, Demyx asked if there any songs we wouldn't to hear. "Name it and we'll play it." All the four girls went nuts rushing up closer requesting all the song they claimed is their favorite...

"I hope all those brat have I.D., that state eighteen and older." The bar owner reek of cigarette as he walked pass us.. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the older blonde man looked right at me...

"I'm sure some of them have something that say that." Again why does Zexion have to look right at me...

Hanyer and Riku both pulled out their wallet to show proof to what Zexion just said.. I thought those two were always idiot but what happen next just prove I was right.

"Hanyer Mcvalentine and Riku Skyer." Sora, Pence, and I just looked at each other before trying to hold back a laugh... "Lesson one in fake ID's kid.. DO NOT pick stupid names." The owner walked away with them in his hand as they asked if they were going to get them back...

"Once Cid get a hold of those things. You'll never get going to see them again." Axel spoken like he been there before.. My Mom's words replayed in my head on how wrong it is to even think about making once. "All the ones he take goes right onto the wall of shame."

"Stupid"Cid corrected Axel as he place them.. "Ask the wise guy over there who use to believe this wall was for the famous and not the stupid." Demyx tried to hide from the stares and finger pointing...

"I was fourteen and dumb." Cid pointed out nine ID.s that belong to Demyx. "And had no sense of imagination for names."

My eyes wonder over the wall filled with many photos.. coming across his only four name stuck out the most. 'Demy Glen' sound like some type of park.. 'Demyx Screw' no comment there. 'Demyx Sitar' wasn't that the name of his first guitar?

"Pregnant women coming in so put that out before I do and trust me you won't like it where I shove it. And for the love of everything open a freaking window! It smell like a gross bathroom in here. And who do we have here as our dear guest?" Larxene looked at all of us as I thought my male friend would start humping her leg once they saw her...

"I been asking the same question myself, but only two misfits seem to have I.D." Again evil scary looking glare came our way from Cid..

Xion just asked something I had to laugh at since I thought the same thing.. "If we tell you are you going to call the police?"

"Should I!" A gruff tone echo through these dark walls as I kept looking at the wall of shame.. 'Larxene Meadow. Zexion Mars, Axel Ashes, and.. "Hey that's my Mom." Sora came over to see the small picture I pointed out...

"Aqua Phoenix." Wait.. Why would she have the phoenix as her last name... I know it was her favorite mythology creature but come on...

"You're Aqua's rugrat! Come here let me get a better look at you." Cid turned on the over head lights as I frozen...

"Cid don't scare the kid." Axel requested as his friend kept looking at me then back at Axel...

Alright something weird going on here. I know my Mom was no saint but actually hanging out with all of the member of The Storms...

Yep time for me to wake up in the middle of class with Mrs. Fair yelling at me...


	3. All good things

**Chapter 2**

**All good things...**

**Axel p.o.v**

**Waring : No beta.. and yes I like the pairing of Zexion/Paine (ffx-2)**

Before Cid could scare the poor kid even more. " I think I need some fresh air." I watch as Larxene started to gag...

"I think you're right." She rushed out the back door as we fellow behind saying our farewell to Cid.. I didn't bother with it since the smug look he kept giving me.. I didn't really want to deal with it...

Roxas' friends seem to split up each pairing off leaving the blonde alone.. "Yeah, later guys.. I'll see you guys tonight sometime."

Before I could even talk with the kid. He was gone.. "The same Aqua disappearing act." Zexion sighed out.. "He does look a lot like her."

"Especially those blue eyes. So are you going to see her?" Larxene smiled over to me..

"What no threats this time, Larxene, you must be sick." She stuck up her nose at me as she popped another Lifesaver in her mouth.

"Just go!" She scolded me.

"Fine, I'm going! Lord you guys make feel like the world will end if I don't." I hate when my three friends gang up on me all at once...

"God Axel, you make me feel like a drama queen now.. Throwing a fit to get my way." She flutter her green eyes over at me. As I knew Zexion and I were thinking the same things. _'If the shoes fits. Then wear the the title proudly.'_

"Oh Demy, dear am I a drama queen?" The look of horror ruled his face as he glare at me like this is all my fault he going to get a tongue lashing...

"N-no babe, you're my Punk-rock Princess, so there no room for any other title." She did a smug smirk to the poor guy, who was just trying to save his own life..

"That's a good lie... but I like it." She move in front of us as we walked toward the station..

"Larxene, the reason why I go for the dark/quiet type." Zexion sighed out..

"Aw and here I thought it was just to share eye liner together."

"Shut up Demyx!"

The train up toward 'Resting Hill' was a quiet one.. Mostly because it was just the four of us... You know how most graveyard, always seem to be all dark and gloomy... Well not here in Twilight Town, this are filled with white marble everywhere...

In hopes it lighten the mood, we had to pick on Zexion, since he stuck out the most here, along with myself.. I can't help it. I love the color black.

Aqua use to tell me. _"It just make your red hair pop out more." _And its true since it really does..

"Has anyone heard from her little brother?" Zexion asked looking around for the brat..

"I haven't seen him in a long time." I semi lied there but who need all the detail right now...

It's kind of funny to me.. I never been to see her but I just knew where to go.. Her grave was right below the huge white marble fountain over looking the town, with a prefect view of the clock tower and the apartment building where her son lives..

"So who want to go first?" Zexion asked as Larxene and Demy walked down the path to her...

**Larxene p.o.v.**

"Well fellow slut... I have to say I really did wish you could have your place back in your band... But I can understand staying behind here.. It is a nice, boring, small town to raise a family in and keep Ven out of trouble.

Oh speaking of family... I finally started my own with Demyx... Yeah I know if you were here how much of a fuss you'll make.. Especially since Demyx took your advice to heart and now we're having twins.. Nasty little witch you are cursing me like that."

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore as I cried into Demyx. "I can't do this right now." I always dreamt of coming back here years later and she would be waiting to lecture Axel, give Zexion advice on women, fill Demy mind up with weird idea, and hang out with me... But dreams always seem to be short lived...

**Demyx p.o.v**

Larxene walked back up to the others... "I know it's hard to believe that someone as mean and picky about everything as she use to be.. is with me of all people...

The song you wrote as our theme song.. hit it big... But I;m sure you already knew that.. I wonder what your reaction was hearing Axel sing it instead of Larxene...

We got to meet your kid.. At first I thought it was Ven, until I really got a good look at him...

Anyways we're finally back home again... I was really hoping you would be waiting for us once we got off the train... but that not how the story goes I guess...

It still funny calling this place 'home' since all of us we're always viewed as it's outcast and yet Axel wants to move back here for some weird unknown reason... Can't understand why but it's Axel after all were talking about and there hasn't been a soul to figure him out yet...

Although- never mind anyways we'll be staying around this place for a bit so I'll come visit you later and we can talk about me being a Dad.. So I'll c-ya later Aqua."

**Zexion p.o.v**

"It's a shocker I know... The only boy of all of Twilight Town, who never wanted to be left alone with any girl." I had to pick on Demyx as he walked pass me...

"Oh and Zexion the great emo king is married to the Mister of Paine!" I let him win this round for sake Aqua...

"But yes I did take the death walk a day before Larxene and Demyx did... We always hope you would have been there but after hearing the news from Terra... we knew we would never be together again...

That was hard to deal with even for me... We were always 'The Heart taker' of Twilight Town...no one could ever compare to us back then with you... not with those set of lungs you had...

But seeing...Roxas, I understand now... You know if we were at our spot right now... eating the world best ice cream... I would finally have the guts to ask you this question...

'So who the father? Axel or Terra?" Then you'll hit me, scream why I would ask such a question to a lady like yourself.. and be in ER from you pushing me off the edge."

My eyes wonder off of the tombstone toward the skyline... "The sunset is really red today... just like you always loved it to be...

I'll be back to visit to visit you before I leave here again, Aqua."

**Axel p.o.v**

Once Zexion rejoin us I told them to "Ahead back I'll catch up later..." They didn't argue the fact as they left me alone to confess my sins to someone who always listen to them...

After running my finger over her name I sat down beside her... "Sorry I haven't seen you or called you once I left... I figure you'll have a better life without a wrack like me hanging around getting you into trouble...

Beside you had someone waiting to spend his whole life with you and I wanted to spend my life on the road seeing the world."

I heard shuffling of someone feet as they walked down the stone path toward me... "Oh sorry I didn't know someone was here. I can come back if you want."

"Nah... she your Mom, you have more right being here then someone like me does." His eyes shifted to the ground as I said that... "Sit... I don't bite much only when I'm hungry." I got him to smile at that...

"A full blood vampire.. wondering around a grave yard during the day light hours... Now that something new to see here."

"Even my kind have to follow the rules of visiting hours." He finally felt comfortable enough to sit down beside me...

"So you guys use to know my Mom or something?"

I smirk at that question that had so many answer... "She use to be the heart of our band." That caught his full attention as his ear and his eyes perk up... "How much do you know about us... the band?"

The kid grin at that question... "What don't I know! Um you guys grew up here until you guys were fifteen through thirteen... Then split town... The record company that sign you guys change your band name to 'The Storm'. It was never release what the bands name was before then." I stop him at that point since this is where the answer can be found..

"Your Mom was the 'heart' and Zexion, Demyx, and I were the 'Taker'. So she always called us 'Heart Taker'. Your Mom wrote half of every song with Demyx or me."

"So you go way back with her then?" '_In more ways then one kiddio.'_ I thought but he's not ready to hear about that love triangle just yet... "So how did Terra fit into all of this?"

"Beside being madly in love with your Mom and being used by us for when we need bailed out of jail since he was eighteen." I think he was on speed dialed half of the time at the police station.

"What, my Mom use to get arrested! But Uncle Ven always said was the saint of this place!but " I couldn't help but smile at his action at that fact...

"She was far from a saint... So how is Ven?"

He was forcing himself to remember but it wasn't working.. the way he wanted it too... "Would you like some ice cream?" Roxas looked over at me with a dumb found expression...

"What?" I quickly rose to my feet, dusting off the grass from my jeans..

"I'll get you any flavor you want." I I offer my hand to help him up.. "But if you don't want to tag along with someone you don't honestly know.. I can understand. " I seen the confusion in his blue eyes that his mother was so kindly gave him...

"I like...sea salt flavor." He didn't take my hand as he stood up... " Can I say good-bye first if you don't mind."

"I'll wait near the fountain until you're ready." It didn't take long for him to catch up with me before we took off. Dodging my growing fan club while grabbing some ice cream...

"Where did you guys use to hang out and stuff?" His voice was firm when he asked his question but his body languages was on the timed side always making sure to keep a distant from me...

"Mostly at the clock tower or the beach. Once in a great while the tunnels... Depending on everyone moods at the time.. But we always watched the sunset from the station.." She always did look her best then... with red all around her...

"She use to always take me there on sunny days to eat ice cream." Maybe I was in a giving mood or the saddest in those eyes I suggested...

"You wanna go there. I'll give a history lesson on the way of why your Mom use to take you there." I'm not trying to bribing the kid or anything.

"Sure." As soon as I paid.. Roxas lead the way as I started to talk about his Mom...

"Every single male of Twilight Town always tried/dream to date her.. Since she turned eleven.. but every single time she refuse until-I should leave it at that."

"Why? Afraid of telling me something or did Uncle Ven paid you to keep your mouth shut like everyone else." Just remembering the little punk Ven made me laugh.. The kid tried to buy me off not to have any unclean thought about sister but he had to borrow the money from Aqua, Zexion and even me.. first.

"What so funny about that?"

"Nothing just remembering old times that's all. As for your info.. I'm not afraid of telling you anything as for the second one... I don't remember giving Ven and money so he could pay me off." Roxas took another lick as he smirk.. "That's sound like Uncle Ven."

I hope I got the blonde off that subject for now.. If he like how I think he is we'll be back on this subject pretty soon.. Watching the sky from the clock tower after all these years and the views hasn't change one bit.. Just a little less to look at...

Random subject come and went as I rested my head against the cool bricks behind me.. as my legs hung over the side as I watched the clouds pass us by.. until my green eyes closed for a bit as it become to quiet for my liking.. after a few second pass I felt someone hovering over me then felt same person sat down right on my legs...

'_He light as a feather just like you were girl.'_

I knew this was coming. After be denied all type of info for years you get a little desperate in your thoughts and action.. I'm to lazy to even open my eyes as I simply asked. "What?"

"About that topic we started to talk about before you killed it.. That person was you.. wasn't it? She always talk highly of you to me.. even though Terra hated it when she did.. Now tell me or else." This kid has a good backbone and pretty brave for being this bold..

"Oh now that's such a scary threat." I felt a small tumble as I spoke that.. "I'll answer your question if you do me a small favor." He didn't bother to even think over it..

"Okay I'm waiting!"

"Yes we use to date." He didn't let me fully answer his question before a bomb was drop.. One I wasn't sure myself if I could even answer it...

"Do you know who my Dad is? Uncle Ven said 'he was an okay guy, a little ruff around the edges.' Some of my friend think it's Terra since he was going to marry her before she died."

I laid there for a moment with him still sitting on my legs.. Trying to wrap my mind around this... If I answer it, things are going to become weird... but if I don't tell him the he'll know I'm hiding something...

"Listen Roxas." I open my eyes to look at him. "You might not like the answer but I-" I couldn't finish my sentence since the chimes of clock rang for all to know it's eight pm..


	4. Simple truth

**Warning:Still no beta... I do own anything from this.. Because if I did everyone would have kh3D by now plus BBS pt 2**

**a/n Thanks for reading.. That make me happy enough..**

**Chapter 3: Simple truths**

**Axel p.o.v**

We covered our ears as we race out of there. "You alright?" I chuckle out just at the site of him still holding his ears.

"What?" I didn't catch his goofy smirk right then..

"I said are you alright?" I asked a little louder, causing a few people to look over at us as he started to laugh...

"I'll be fine once the ringing stop." He pause for a moment. "So what were you going to say up there?"

Crap! Can't he let anything go.. "Um well..." '_God he has your demanding look, Aqua.' _I thought as he stood in front of me, arms folded, foot tapping, sighing on cue once his foot touches the floor.. "Maybe knowing who he is...isn't all what it's crack up to be.. Maybe he's a jerk or something for worse.."

Those innocent blue eyes started to tear up... "I don't care! I have the right to know! I'm sick of everyone telling me what I should know and what I shouldn't know!" Tears formed as some fell but I can't tell him... I just can't.. "I thought you would understand."

"Why? You barely know me, kid... and yet you drop your guard around me to the point you were sitting on me, telling me things I'm sure you don't even share with your friends." Yes it's was harsh, but he has to hear it. "You can't trust people so easily, kiddo. People will hurt you."

"My name is Roxas! Not kid! Not Kiddo but Roxas!" I didn't mean to laugh at that but...

*** Flash back * **

"_If she hit you I promise you, Lea, I will laugh." I just smirk as I walked over to the only hot chick at this party.. _

"_Hey babe-" She didn't let me finish my pick up line as her finger went right into my face. The angry in those blue eyes force me to back up some.. _

"_Let's get this straight.. My name is not babe, chica, hottie, toots, or anything that your tiny brain cell can think of.. Understand?" My back hit the wall as she stayed right in my face._

"_Um yes."_

"_Good!" she just turned her as she walked back toward the kitchen.. "Any true man would always use the women name when falling over them or flirting with them." I looked over at Zexion, who was leaning against Demyx. As they both laughed at my crash and burn... _

"_Oh shut up!" I march right after her. "So can I know your name?" she just batted her eyes at me and smiled.. _

"_Are you going to feed me some crappy pick up line?" _

_I had a bunch of ones that I knew would score me any chick here but with her, simple mind game won't work.. "No." She just a made a 'Mm-hmm' noise looking right into my eyes for a moment.._

"_Well atleast you can keep eye contract.. But isn't it good manner to introduce yourself first." She tapped her three inches black heel boot at me as my name just been wipe from my memory.. "Um." I took in a deep breath to relax. "It's Lea." _

"_Hm.. well Lea... It's was nice meeting you." she just left right after that. Leaving me dumbfounded..._

*** End * **

"So this is funny to you? My misery us funny?" He's really worked up over this so no matter what I say, he's just going to storm off, just like his Mom would.

"Just go home, kiddo, something are best not knowing." I know I just stab the kid heart but it had to be done.. I'm not someone this child should cling too...

"You're jerk, you know that!" Yep having the last word another trade he get from her... Part of me know this had to be done and yet the bigger part of me wanted to run after him..

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Axel? I mean he just a kid.. you could of let him down easier." Zexion must of seen the whole show.. well the station just seen it...

"Just don't.. something are better left unsaid." I said walking past my old friend...

"Better for whom I wonder?" was Zexion fading words to me...

**Roxas p.o.v**

"Who the heck does he think is! Sounding just like-" I grumble out loud stormy up toward my apartment.. Stopping once I reach my floor where someone was waiting for me.. by sitting on the steps so I couldn't pass by..

"Hello Roxas."

"ROXAS!" My Uncle Ven flew out of my place, hugging me to death.. "You alright?"

"I'm fine.. What are you guys doing here?" I knew I could say I'm fine until I'm blue in the face and they wouldn't believe me.. So I had to change the subject... I could careless that Terra back... but I'm glad to see Uncle Ven...

"Just checking in."

"So what's been keeping you so busy that you couldn't clean up some?" And this is why I could careless about him.. and beside the fact they both ditch me right after Mom died...

"Terra, don't we just got here.. let's just-" I stop my uncle right there by just asking what need to be asked...

"So will you now tell me who my father is? I think living alone for the last three years is punishment enough." You could hear a pin drop now... But I don't care that Terra glaring at me and Uncle Ven just stood there...

"You don't have the right to ask us that. Using that tone, Roxas. So until you learn how to speak to adult-"

I'm not in the mood to hear his famous lecture.. "Why won't anyone tell me! Why is it a big secret from me? I don't care if you two tell me I'm throwing a baby fit over this.. I have the right to know who my Da-"

"Roxas, that enough!" Leave it to Terra to stop from saying the worst curse word of them all...Dad..

"He is right.. Terra.. He does have the right to know." Uncle Ven tried to stick up for me but wash shot down by the Jerk of all world!

"Yes, he does but Aqua was the one who should of told him when she was alive." I tighten my fist to hold back my angry.. He has no right to talk about her that way..

"But he wasn't ready to know then." All Terra did was smirk as Uncle Ven fell right into his trap..proving his point on why I shouldn't be told...

"This isn't fair! I can't help it she died on you! It's not my fault! So stop blaming me!" He always did.. he always treated me like a unwanted pet! " I hate you both so much! At least Axel-" again Terra cut me off..

"Axel!" He glared at uncle Ven, who didn't say a word only stood in front of me..

"Just what the heck is he's doing back here?"

"Just preforming at a few places around town." Before my uncle could say anything else.. I was told to stay away from, Axel... But Terra made one mistake in which confused me...

"Just stay away from, Lea! I don't need you getting into trouble because of him."

"You have no right to tell me what I can do or what I can;'t do! You're not my Mom or my Dad!" I just stormed out of there as fast as I could go not that I had any location in mind or anything..

Knowing my uncle he would have been on the phone calling all my friends the moment I slammed the door... And then my friend would form a huge search party.. As Terra would be marching all over town thinking up my lecture.. the longer he looked.. the longer he;s speech will get...

The Resting ground.. to easy... The clock tower... a dead give away... the usual spot... the first place my friends would look.. The ice cream stand would be the second...

Maybe everyone right.. maybe I am to predictable.. "So what would be unlikeable place to go... A place that I never go too." I tried to think as I hid on the rooftop of my apartment building...

I normally never come up here.. mostly because it's creepy at night... The old lady had a green house up here... Where someone practice playing the guitar at night... Like tonight.. with the way my day turned out it's no surprise I'll run into a weirdo who can actually play really good...

If I just stayed quiet maybe I won't get notice... Yeah right! "Something buggin' you, Roxas?"

"Why are all the weirdo attracted to me?" I grumble out as my mystery guest moved closer to me..

"Sorry kiddo but it runs in the genes." He's footstep moved closer to me as I finally pick off who is was..

"What do you want, Axel? Forget something else you need to yell at me about?" He finally moved into the light with his phoenix design guitar in his left hand.. and notebook in his right and a lollipop hanging out of his mouth..

"I'm sorry about that.. It's just a hard subject to face, okay?" Every time this stupid jerk tick me off.. I can't stay mad at him.. One look into his green eyes and... "You're forgiven." I sighed out in defeat..

"Why, won't anyone tell me the simple truth?" I know I'll never get my answer.. "I mean if he a murder or Vexen, then please by all mean don't tell me."

He laugh as he took a sit beside me. "Sometime the truth is harder to face then simply not knowing and sometime it hurt a lot more.." Again with hiding the truth with many words...

"You're just like them, you know that!"I bitterly spoke toward him for the second time today..

He just did 'Hmph' as he smirk.. "So you're saying. I'm self center, pig-head, afraid of comparing myself to one person or that I'm the king of being broke, love to talk to everyone, hyper as ever, and see the good in people who don't think they deserve it..."

I'm at my last resort here... begging... "Pleaseeeee can you just tell me who... or just give me a hint.. You know I will find my answer somehow.. 'Lea'."

Once his head snap over to me everything started to fall into place... but I still need to know...

"*sigh* You do know... I'm going to be killed for this.. But... we can't live forever right?" He took a moment to steady his shaking voice... "Roxas, the same person your Mom first let ask her out is the same person who is your father?" My brain went into a short delay as it tried to gasp the sense of each word...

Everything at that moment just click as I just hug him.. crying out all the years I was alone.. and all the years no one thought to tell me the truth...

"There you are, Roxas, I been worried sick looking all over for yo-" I thought it would take longer for my uncle to find me up here.. "You told him, didn't you?"

"Nope... he just figure it out on his own.. I just used simple words like I normally do with you."

"She always wanted you to tell him." I always knew somehow my uncle Ven knew who it was and always held him in high regard.. "So what now?" he asked looking at the both of is..

"I'm on vacation until further notice. Remember so it all about killing time or making up for lost time. Which ever way you look at it... It's sound pretty good." I couldn't let go of him I was afraid he would fade away if I did..

Once everything finally caught to me I can't wait to tell Sora and Hanyer! Wait.. Kairi.. going to flip out and try to crash our guys only weekend again...


	5. Among friends and Family

**Chapter four: Among friend and Family**

**Warning : No beta... **

**Roxas p.o.v**

I use to make up a list while I lived in detention of all the thing to ask my Dad, if I ever met him... and yet right now... I can't recall any of it...

"Don't keep him out all day and night like you did my sister." Uncle Ven looked over at Axel.. as if he was trying to read his mind or something.. "Yes, I know it's summer time and it's not like you sleep any ways.." How does he always know all of my good excuses?

"Awww.. now uncle Ven didn't you get the memo on how uncle are suppose to be awesome and fun!" Ven started to back away from Axel..

"And Dad's are suppose to be-" Axel moved really fast to cover up my uncle mouth..

"Don't say the 're' word, please?" I knew this was coming once Axel removed his hand.. Uncle Ven just had to say it "Responsible."

Watching those two fight, bicker and then seeing my uncle thrown over Axel- I mean my Dad;s shoulder. "Alright pond time."

"Lea! Don't you are throw me into the fish waster filled pond." I stayed right on my Dad's heel as we march toward the woods.. where the haunted mansion lies... "Come one, Lea, have a heart!"

"Oh...now there a statement.. You see kiddio-"

"Roxas don't listen to him.. He lies!" Axel jumped in place to teach Ven a lesson, a very painful one at that..

"A long time ago... When Ven was about ten or so he called me a heartless jerk." It's hard picturing my uncle only being ten years old...

"Well you were!" again another bounces.. "Lea, that's hurt!" he groaned out.. "Why don't you tell him the whole story of why I called you that!"

"Yeah. I wanna hear it...Dad." I couldn't help but smile saying that small word.. From the expression on his I think I shocked him as well.. 

"I called him a heartless jerk as he board the train.. thirteen years ago, leaving behind not only me but my crying sister as well." Uncle Ven started to fill in the blinks to this long last story...

"What about me? Wasn't I left behind too?" Those two went quiet after I asked that but I wanted to know..

"Honestly I didn't know about you for long time.. Until Ven finally found me after your passed away.. Against the sour puss wishes.. I was on tour then and our manger didn't want me to just up and leave but I fought tooth and nail to get here.."

"Need a tissue Lea?" Into the scum, fish wastes filled green pond water my uncle went... I couldn't help laugh at this site.. My dad not letting my uncle out.. well Ven kicks and scream about getting water in his mouth...

"Now that a attract of look for you my little Ven."

"It's the super witch!" Larxene only smile at that. "Finally after all these years you got the 'super' part right."

"That's far beyond gross, Ven." Demyx stood as far back as he could from the water and Ven...

"Get the poor kid out of there before he catches some weird sickness." Zexion appear out of no where behind those two...

Everyone kept looking over at me then at Axel.. Demyx finally spoke up well he stood beside me.. "Well... huggle or not?" Zexion just rolled his eyes up at the new word that been taking over this town. "Huggles."

"Quick,Roxas, run for it!" Ven tried to warn me as Demyx just hug me and screamed. "YES! This is so awesome!"

"Oh Demy-Bear." Larxene slowly spoke as I was being crushed...

"Yes, Larxie?"

"Let go before you crush your nephew."

"Oh sorry." He let go as I fell over onto the grass.. sighing out the word. "Air."

"He does have your drama king ways.. I see, Axel." Zexion spoke as Axel help me back into my feet..

"Alright my kiddio.. This is your Uncle Ienzo."

"It's Zexion!" the silver haired man grumble out..

"And your uncle Demy with your Auntie-"

"Super Witch!" Just as Uncle Ven climb out of the pond. Larxene kicked him back in to it.. "Auntie Larxie."

It was like a family reunion.. I never been too.. Sort of need a family to here one of them... I was hug, picked on, and finally heard that I do look a little like my Dad..

Maybe the girls are right maybe this is going to be one of the best summer ever or so I thought until...

"Roxas Alex Rain!" Wonderful the great sour puss found me...

"Lock what the bad weather cast in... It's always so charming to see you again, Terra. But as you can see we're visiting with our dear little nephew now... so if you don't mind... GET LOST!" Larxene scare me to the point I really want to run and hide now.

"Hey guys! He's over here!" I heard Pence yell as everyone showed up.. Since the sun went down awhile ago.. the girls had their color matching glow sticks, well their boyfriend had the flashlights...

"No fair! I want a search party guys!" Demyx whined looking at his friends.

"Then go get yourself lost and I'll be sure to send all your fans to find you." I could hear Olette squeal once Uncle Ven said that.

"So now... after all these years you're here to play 'Dad', Lea." Terra eyes moved over to me then.. "Roxas don't bother coming to me when he walks out on you like he did on her." I watch as my friends jaw dropped to the ground and their facial expression screamed 'Oh My God!'

"Listen Terra, I'm sorry-" Zexion stop him right then be stepping in front of my Dad trying to prevent a fight. "Axel, don't bother talking to hi,. Nothing you're going to say will make him feel better."

"Zexion, let me finish, please." Zexion glared over at Terra before stepping out of the way grumbling out fine... "I'm sorry, Aqua, always choose me over you."

Demyx quickly moved Larxene and I out of the way as the fight broke out between them.. A fight that been brewing for years...

"Okay show over. Let's leave them to get arrested by themselves." Zexion usher us back into the woods as he pulled out his phone but Auntie Larxie grab it before the call was made..

"Just let the silly boys have their fun okay.. Remember when those two first run into each other. It was one ER trip then friends for life.." She spoke holding out his phone...

I find that hard to believe... we'll ER visit yes. Friend for life.. I doubt it.. "Fine but if I have to hear him complaining tomorrow.. I'll be sending Axel your way."

My friends pulled me off for a moment well Uncle Zexion and Auntie Larxie 'talked' some more.. "We need to borrow him for a moment." Sora, Hanyer, Riku, all picked me up, dragging me into town..

"Care to explain, Roxas?" Sora was the one who spoke first..

"Well..." I told them everything that happen to me today... "Axel, is my Dad." Kairi fainted at that as the other girls just squealed.. Riku, the only one among us with a level head right now.. Since he fully understood me.. "Finally not alone anymore."

" I was never alone... I always had you guys.." Pence declare one big group hug after my corny moment...

"Good-night my little Roxie." Larxene waved over at me then... "Yeah night-night, Roxas." Demyx yelled out following right behind my Auntie.. I know if Larxene wasn't holding onto his hand.. I think I would have been crashed again...

Some of my friends had to leave before they were caught by their Mom's for being out this late.. But the some of the boys stayed with me.. until Axel walked with Terra, Zexion, and Uncle Ven...

"Talk about a major mood swing." I laugh as Sora describe what just happen since Terra and Axel looked like they were getting along now.. Terra just messed up my hair as he pass by me without saying anything to me...

"Ready?" My Dad asked coming up behind us.. "Are they crashing over too.."

I swear this town echo everything you say since Pence appear in front of us once I spoke up. ."It's up to them if they want too."

"I'm up for it!" Pence declare rushing over to us..

"Same here! Man this is going to be awesome. First summer without stupid homework.. Now hanging out with a rock star! Life couldn't get any better!" Hanyer looked over at Riku for a moment grinning some..

"I'll crush you at struggle next week. So don't even bothering getting your hopes up." Sparks are already flying as those two are ready to kill each other...

"Told you he'll say that. No one can beat him...well there one person who could... But that person won't sign up for it." Sora laughed out as I thought of one name...

"It's called loyalty.. Something you four should think about." Riku glared at us..

"No.. It's called your girlfriend does want to break a nail..." Sora chuckle at that as I spoke what everyone was thinking.. Pence second that thought and Hanyer agreed too..

"Fourth it! It's been declared.. Namine is a girly-girl." Sora stated the fact.. I know we might one day regret saying that.. but right now that the last thing on my mind...

We laugh the whole way back home as we picked on Riku.. who didn't say anything back to us.. No mean comes back.. no threats... so we all know he saving it for the matches come next week...


	6. Months to relive

**Chapter four: Among friend and Family**

**Warning : No beta... **

**Roxas p.o.v**

I use to make up a list while I lived in detention of all the thing to ask my Dad, if I ever met him... and yet right now... I can't recall any of it...

"Don't keep him out all day and night like you did my sister." Uncle Ven looked over at Axel.. as if he was trying to read his mind or something.. "Yes, I know it's summer time and it's not like you sleep any ways.." How does he always know all of my good excuses?

"Awww.. now uncle Ven didn't you get the memo on how uncle are suppose to be awesome and fun!" Ven started to back away from Axel..

"And Dad's are suppose to be-" Axel moved really fast to cover up my uncle mouth..

"Don't say the 're' word, please?" I knew this was coming once Axel removed his hand.. Uncle Ven just had to say it "Responsible."

Watching those two fight, bicker and then seeing my uncle thrown over Axel- I mean my Dad;s shoulder. "Alright pond time."

"Lea! Don't you are throw me into the fish waster filled pond." I stayed right on my Dad's heel as we march toward the woods.. where the haunted mansion lies... "Come one, Lea, have a heart!"

"Oh...now there a statement.. You see kiddio-"

"Roxas don't listen to him.. He lies!" Axel jumped in place to teach Ven a lesson, a very painful one at that..

"A long time ago... When Ven was about ten or so he called me a heartless jerk." It's hard picturing my uncle only being ten years old...

"Well you were!" again another bounces.. "Lea, that's hurt!" he groaned out.. "Why don't you tell him the whole story of why I called you that!"

"Yeah. I wanna hear it...Dad." I couldn't help but smile saying that small word.. From the expression on his I think I shocked him as well.. 

"I called him a heartless jerk as he board the train.. thirteen years ago, leaving behind not only me but my crying sister as well." Uncle Ven started to fill in the blinks to this long last story...

"What about me? Wasn't I left behind too?" Those two went quiet after I asked that but I wanted to know..

"Honestly I didn't know about you for long time.. Until Ven finally found me after your passed away.. Against the sour puss wishes.. I was on tour then and our manger didn't want me to just up and leave but I fought tooth and nail to get here.."

"Need a tissue Lea?" Into the scum, fish wastes filled green pond water my uncle went... I couldn't help laugh at this site.. My dad not letting my uncle out.. well Ven kicks and scream about getting water in his mouth...

"Now that a attract of look for you my little Ven."

"It's the super witch!" Larxene only smile at that. "Finally after all these years you got the 'super' part right."

"That's far beyond gross, Ven." Demyx stood as far back as he could from the water and Ven...

"Get the poor kid out of there before he catches some weird sickness." Zexion appear out of no where behind those two...

Everyone kept looking over at me then at Axel.. Demyx finally spoke up well he stood beside me.. "Well... huggle or not?" Zexion just rolled his eyes up at the new word that been taking over this town. "Huggles."

"Quick,Roxas, run for it!" Ven tried to warn me as Demyx just hug me and screamed. "YES! This is so awesome!"

"Oh Demy-Bear." Larxene slowly spoke as I was being crushed...

"Yes, Larxie?"

"Let go before you crush your nephew."

"Oh sorry." He let go as I fell over onto the grass.. sighing out the word. "Air."

"He does have your drama king ways.. I see, Axel." Zexion spoke as Axel help me back into my feet..

"Alright my kiddio.. This is your Uncle Ienzo."

"It's Zexion!" the silver haired man grumble out..

"And your uncle Demy with your Auntie-"

"Super Witch!" Just as Uncle Ven climb out of the pond. Larxene kicked him back in to it.. "Auntie Larxie."

It was like a family reunion.. I never been too.. Sort of need a family to here one of them... I was hug, picked on, and finally heard that I do look a little like my Dad..

Maybe the girls are right maybe this is going to be one of the best summer ever or so I thought until...

"Roxas Alex Rain!" Wonderful the great sour puss found me...

"Lock what the bad weather cast in... It's always so charming to see you again, Terra. But as you can see we're visiting with our dear little nephew now... so if you don't mind... GET LOST!" Larxene scare me to the point I really want to run and hide now.

"Hey guys! He's over here!" I heard Pence yell as everyone showed up.. Since the sun went down awhile ago.. the girls had their color matching glow sticks, well their boyfriend had the flashlights...

"No fair! I want a search party guys!" Demyx whined looking at his friends.

"Then go get yourself lost and I'll be sure to send all your fans to find you." I could hear Olette squeal once Uncle Ven said that.

"So now... after all these years you're here to play 'Dad', Lea." Terra eyes moved over to me then.. "Roxas don't bother coming to me when he walks out on you like he did on her." I watch as my friends jaw dropped to the ground and their facial expression screamed 'Oh My God!'

"Listen Terra, I'm sorry-" Zexion stop him right then be stepping in front of my Dad trying to prevent a fight. "Axel, don't bother talking to hi,. Nothing you're going to say will make him feel better."

"Zexion, let me finish, please." Zexion glared over at Terra before stepping out of the way grumbling out fine... "I'm sorry, Aqua, always choose me over you."

Demyx quickly moved Larxene and I out of the way as the fight broke out between them.. A fight that been brewing for years...

"Okay show over. Let's leave them to get arrested by themselves." Zexion usher us back into the woods as he pulled out his phone but Auntie Larxie grab it before the call was made..

"Just let the silly boys have their fun okay.. Remember when those two first run into each other. It was one ER trip then friends for life.." She spoke holding out his phone...

I find that hard to believe... we'll ER visit yes. Friend for life.. I doubt it.. "Fine but if I have to hear him complaining tomorrow.. I'll be sending Axel your way."

My friends pulled me off for a moment well Uncle Zexion and Auntie Larxie 'talked' some more.. "We need to borrow him for a moment." Sora, Hanyer, Riku, all picked me up, dragging me into town..

"Care to explain, Roxas?" Sora was the one who spoke first..

"Well..." I told them everything that happen to me today... "Axel, is my Dad." Kairi fainted at that as the other girls just squealed.. Riku, the only one among us with a level head right now.. Since he fully understood me.. "Finally not alone anymore."

" I was never alone... I always had you guys.." Pence declare one big group hug after my corny moment...

"Good-night my little Roxie." Larxene waved over at me then... "Yeah night-night, Roxas." Demyx yelled out following right behind my Auntie.. I know if Larxene wasn't holding onto his hand.. I think I would have been crashed again...

Some of my friends had to leave before they were caught by their Mom's for being out this late.. But the some of the boys stayed with me.. until Axel walked with Terra, Zexion, and Uncle Ven...

"Talk about a major mood swing." I laugh as Sora describe what just happen since Terra and Axel looked like they were getting along now.. Terra just messed up my hair as he pass by me without saying anything to me...

"Ready?" My Dad asked coming up behind us.. "Are they crashing over too.."

I swear this town echo everything you say since Pence appear in front of us once I spoke up. ."It's up to them if they want too."

"I'm up for it!" Pence declare rushing over to us..

"Same here! Man this is going to be awesome. First summer without stupid homework.. Now hanging out with a rock star! Life couldn't get any better!" Hanyer looked over at Riku for a moment grinning some..

"I'll crush you at struggle next week. So don't even bothering getting your hopes up." Sparks are already flying as those two are ready to kill each other...

"Told you he'll say that. No one can beat him...well there one person who could... But that person won't sign up for it." Sora laughed out as I thought of one name...

"It's called loyalty.. Something you four should think about." Riku glared at us..

"No.. It's called your girlfriend does want to break a nail..." Sora chuckle at that as I spoke what everyone was thinking.. Pence second that thought and Hanyer agreed too..

"Fourth it! It's been declared.. Namine is a girly-girl." Sora stated the fact.. I know we might one day regret saying that.. but right now that the last thing on my mind...

We laugh the whole way back home as we picked on Riku.. who didn't say anything back to us.. No mean comes back.. no threats... so we all know he saving it for the matches come next week...


End file.
